


Goku Black in Hell Vol 1 6: Skarlet Enigma

by 04ijordan



Series: Goku Black in Hell [6]
Category: Dragon Ball - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 13:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/04ijordan/pseuds/04ijordan
Summary: Goku Black is put to the test to decide his fate





	Goku Black in Hell Vol 1 6: Skarlet Enigma

Days after the 2nd court was dismised King Yemma got a phone called about a future 18 and 17 wreaking havoc Goku Black is then sent on a mission along with Pikkon and The Mysterious Warrior Goku Black then ask the mysterious warrior to reveal their face as they are always wearing a red cloak that covers their face which thr Mysterious Warrior says you will find out soon enough. As the conversation continues, neither 18 nor 17 notice that Black has appeared, hovering above them. The Mysterious Warrior and Pikkon watch from the sideline. He claps his hands together, blowing a hole in the side of the wall. Future 17 attempts to protect 18, but a blow from Goku Black sends him through several walls. He emerges from beneath the rubble. Goku Black stalks a future 18 through the hellish streets stating his surprise over the Android's choice to become the next destroy the future like he did, but 18 says Goku we will terminate you. Black picks up a water engine to smash 18, but 17 intervenes and blocks the blow. While 18 makes good her escape, 17 gets a blast of ki from Black. After recovering he realizes Goku Black's powers are god based, and he is vulnerable. This vulnerability puts 17 and Black at an equal footing. Goku Black uses god ki to his advantage, but Future 17 responds with powers the magical being doesn't have - i.e. heat vision. After briefly getting 17 out of the way, Goku Black continues his pursuit of Future 18 but 17 tackles Black through several more walls  
Outside, the battle rages between 17 and Goku Black. 17 is barely able to hold his own against the god ki used. 17 is again knocked unconscious. Future 18 confronts Goku Black and defiantly tells Black to leave Future 17 alone. He tries to hit an amused Goku Black. 18 anxiously shouts "I need a little help here, 17",

17 resorts to destroying a dam full of blood which threatens to flood Hell. Landing, 18 stops a passing car, removing its female driver to hold as a hostage. She tells Goku Black he must surrender himself in his mortal form, and he will release the woman. Black disagrees, and 18 throws the hostage into the sky. Pikkon saves her. But before Goku Black can do anything, Future 18 grabs Black from behind and covers his mouth to silence him. From out of nowhere, Black is punched in the stomach by Android 17. Pikkon stopped the potential flooding after quickly stopping the blood with his ki barrier. Goku Black then uses a ki explosion to escape. 17 and Black begin fighting again, but 18 is now able to utter the magic word. 17 is beaten by Black who stomps him into a crater in the hellish street. Pikkon talks the Black out of murdering 18 to prevent further acts of evil. 18 declares that only death will stop them. Goku Black then knocks 18 out in the back of the head with a karate chop. The Guide appears once again and reveals Black has passed his test.

Pikkon leaves after telling ''Black even though you have committed too many evil actions before joining Hell to be on the same plane as Goku and all the good people you will instead be reincarnated, after your spirit is purified, farewell black" he then travels back to the West Quadrant of the universe. The Mysterious Warrior comes to King Yemma with a proposal to let Black reside in the demon realm in return for services of demons from the demon realm which Yemma replies you can have him he has done nothing but cause trouble for me King Yemma then snaps his fingers causing black to be revived and his halo gone. The Mysterious Warrior then Returns to Black outside and Black then says now reveal your face immediately then The Mysterious Warrior takes her hood off which she comments I'm Towa, sister of dabura and the right hand ruler of the demon realm of universe 7. Towa then ask ''Ready to be my God of Destruction'' which puts a smile on blacks face


End file.
